sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dresden Dolls
| website = | current_members = Amanda Palmer Brian Viglione }} The Dresden Dolls were an American musical duo from Boston, Massachusetts. Formed in 2000, the group consists of Amanda Palmer (lead vocals and piano; additional: keyboards, harmonica, ukulele) and Brian Viglione (drums and percussion; additional: guitar, bass guitar, backing vocals). The two describe their style as "Brechtian punk cabaret", a phrase invented by Palmer because she was "terrified" that the press would invent a name that "would involve the word gothic". The Dresden Dolls are part of an underground dark cabaret movement that started gaining momentum in the early 2000s. Career Band formation and name ]] The duo formed a week after Brian Viglione witnessed Amanda Palmer perform solo at a Halloween party in 2000. Their live performances soon gained them a cult following. During these performances the two band members often wore dramatic make-up and fancy clothing that pushed their cabaret/theater aesthetic. They encourage fans to become involved at their shows, with the fans' own stilt walking, living statues, fire breathers, and other performance art becoming an integral part of the show. The Dirty Business Brigade coordinated the fans' performances. The band's first name was Out of Arms. At some point, the name became The Dresden Dolls. The name, according to Palmer, was "inspired by a combination of things," including the firebombing of Dresden, Germany and the porcelain dolls that were a hallmark of pre-war Dresden industry; an early song of the same name by The Fall; and a reference to the V. C. Andrews novel Flowers in the Attic, where the classically blond-haired and blue-eyed protagonists are called "the Dresden dolls". The name also evokes Weimar Germany and its cabaret culture. Additionally, Palmer "liked the parallel between Dresden (destruction) and Dolls (innocence, delicacy), because it is very much in keeping with the dynamics of the music, which sometimes goes from a childlike whisper to a banshee scream within a few seconds." Growing fame and performances The duo was featured in a webcast performance at the 2002 Ig Nobel Prize ceremony in Cambridge, Massachusetts. After a self-promoted demo recorded and released in 2001, their first release was the mostly live compilation A Is for Accident (Important Records), followed in 2003 by a self-titled debut produced and recorded by Martin Bisi (Swans, Sonic Youth) at The Old American Can Factory in Gowanus, Brooklyn after being signed to Roadrunner Records by David Bason. The album features fellow Boston-area musicians Ad Frank (guitar on "Good Day") and Shawn Setaro (bass on "Good Day," "Gravity", and "Jeep Song").The Dresden Dolls album liner notes. Two songs off the album ranked in the Triple J Hottest 100, 2004: "Girl Anachronism" at number 30 and "Coin-Operated Boy" at number 12. In 2003 they were crowned the winners of Boston's long-running WBCN Rock & Roll Rumble. On October 6, 2005, The Dresden Dolls were interviewed by the subject of one of their songs, Christopher Lydon, on the radio show Open Source. Tours, festivals, books, and theater In March 2005, the duo supported Nine Inch Nails on tour. On June 5, The Dresden Dolls hosted a free concert at the Paradise Rock Club in Boston. When a power outage unexpectedly delayed their performance, city streets became a temporary stage for some of the many performers (living statues, stilt-walkers, and fire-breathers) who had come from across the world to entertain audiences. The entire event—concert and street performances—was filmed and the resulting DVD, Live: In Paradise, was released in Europe on October 10, 2005 and in North America on November 22, shortly after the band's fall 2005 tour. The Dresden Dolls' second studio album, Yes, Virginia..., was released on April 18, 2006. Over the summer of that year, the duo performed at South by Southwest, Bonnaroo, Britain's Reading and Leeds Festivals, and Lollapalooza, in addition to touring with Panic! at the Disco as their opening act. During the support tour, the band presented "Fuck the Back Row—A Night of Celluloid Vaudeville". The events consisted of screenings of short films from friends and fans, performances by local artists, and a solo show by Palmer who performed mostly cover songs inspired from film soundtracks. In June 2006, The Dresden Dolls Companion was released by Amanda Palmer. The book contains a history of the band and their first album—''The Dresden Dolls—as well as a partial autobiography. The book also contains the lyrics, sheet music, and notes on each song on the album, as well as a DVD featuring a 20-minute interview with Palmer about the origins of the band and the first LP. The interview was conducted by a friend while Palmer compiled the artwork for the first LP. On August 16, the East Providence Community Theatre in East Providence, Rhode Island premiered a full-length, fan-written jukebox musical, ''The Clockwork Waltz, featuring songs from The Dresden Dolls' three albums. The show was encouraged by the band and their management. In December 2006 and January 2007, the music of The Dresden Dolls was featured in an original production—''The Onion Cellar—at the American Repertory Theatre's Zero Arrow Theatre in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The play is co-authored by Amanda Palmer, from her original concept. On January 14, 2007, the duo took a temporary hiatus. Palmer worked on her solo album, ''Who Killed Amanda Palmer, while Brian Viglione toured with Boston-based HUMANWINE and other local Boston acts, along with touring with Jesse Malin and offering drum clinics. In June 2007, they joined the True Colors Tour 2007, including their debut in New York City's Radio City Music Hall and their first review in the New York Times. On July 10, 2007, the DVD, Live at the Roundhouse, was released in the U.S. From December 27, 2007 to January 13, 2008, their Winter Tour started at the Sixth & I Historic Synagogue in Washington, DC, and ending at The Norva in Norfolk, Virginia. On January 15, 2008, they entered the studio to record new material for their third studio album, No, Virginia... Released on May 20, 2008, it is a collection of B-sides and rarities, along with new recordings of old favorites and cover songs that were previously only available as live versions. The album spawned the single, "Night Reconnaissance". July 2008 saw the release of the second Dresden Dolls book, the Virginia Companion. It is a follow-up to the Dresden Dolls Companion, featuring the music and lyrics from the Yes, Virginia... and No, Virginia... albums. Hiatus In September 2008, rumors began to circulate about the future of the whole band. Viglione confirmed that the band was on hiatus but emphasized that he and Palmer are on good terms and that they will get together again when it feels right for both of them. In late July and early August 2009, a rumor began to spread that the band was "reuniting for performances in 2010" but Palmer clarified in her blog on August 7: "There's been a ton of press lately re-printing an old quote from an old interview that's now blown up into a full-fledged press rumour that Brian and I have planned Dresden Dolls' shows for 2010. Not true. We aren't planning any shows. Sorry about that, blame the gossip whores." 2010 reunion tour In 2010, a reunion tour to selected venues in the United States occurred. It started on Halloween in New York City and ended in San Francisco on New Year's Eve. 2011/2012 tour The Dresden Dolls played a show in Mexico City on December 9, 2011. They had a tour of New Zealand and Australia in January 2012, supported by The Jane Austen Argument in Australia,The 59th Sound "The Dresden Dolls, The Bedroom Philosopher, The Jane Austen Argument @ The Forum Melbourne", 1 August 2012 and Hera, House of Mountain and Princess Chelsea in New Zealand.HeraSings.com 2015 On April 15, 2015, they had a show in New York to celebrate Record Store Day and promote the release of The Virginia Monologues. 2018 On October 27 (The Dome, Tuffnel Park), 30 & 31 (The Troxy), 2018, they played three shows in London (their first shows in Europe in 12 years). 2020 On her ‘There Will Be No Intermission’ tour in 2019, Amanda Palmer announced that the Dresden Dolls will be recording and releasing a new album in 2020 Discography ;Studio albums * The Dresden Dolls (2003) * Yes, Virginia... (2006) Musical style and influences The Dresden Dolls are a dark cabaret band. Their piano and drum driven rock music, incorporated into alternative rock song structures with piano replacing the rhythm guitar, has seen them fall into the piano rock genre. In her influences, Palmer named Cyndi Lauper, Laurie Anderson and Kate Bush She was also inspired by the likes of Bauhaus, The Cure, The Legendary Pink Dots, Robyn Hitchcock and Nick Cave. Awards and honors * 2005: WFNX/Boston Phoenix Best Music Poll, Best Local Act and Best Local Album. Bibliography * * See also * Black Tape for a Blue Girl * Dark cabaret and List of dark cabaret artists * Evelyn Evelyn *''The Art of Asking: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Let People Help'' Notes External links * including lyrics and downloads * Micheal Pope, Music Video Director Website * Vermillion Lies Discography * Detailed discography * * * Category:The Dresden Dolls Category:Rock music duos Category:Musical groups from Boston Category:Dark cabaret musicians Category:Musical groups established in 2001 Category:Massachusetts culture Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:American musical duos Category:Steampunk music Category:Rock music groups from Massachusetts Category:2001 establishments in Massachusetts